Rosas Vermelhas
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: [Oneshot] Alguém se importava com ela... as rosas só mostraram o quanto. [InuxKagome]


_**Avisos:** Inu x Kagome (se você é fã da Kikyou, sorry... ;-;), presente de aniversário para a minha imoto-chan, a Haki n.n, ficwriter completamente sem noção que resolve escrever fics de animes que não tem muito conhecimento o.o', história sem nexo, extremamente fluffy... acho que por enquanto é só isso... o.o' _

_Ah, antes que eu me esqueça o.o' Queria agradecer à Namixinha e à Bra pela grande ajuda que me deram o/_

_Infelizmente, o anime Inuyasha e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem u.u'_

_Que venha a fic \o/_

**Rosas Vermelhas**

Mais uma vez aquele sentimento se apossava dela. Raramente se sentia assim, mas as poucas vezes que acontecia, eram o bastante para desejar que nunca mais acontecesse novamente. Estava a apenas um dia de ter de voltar para a sua era, deixando para trás todos os seus amigos, inclusive ele, o meio youkai que atormentava seus pensamentos.

Já era noite, mas não conseguia pregar o olho, quanto mais dormir?! Sentia seu peito se apertar e contrair apenas de pensar que ficaria alguns dias sem o ver. Sabia muito bem que se tratava de algo passageiro, mas sua cabeça e seu coração se negavam a aceitar. A mesma cabeça e o mesmo coração que a faziam negar seus sentimentos, toda vez que alguém a questionava.

Saiu daquela cabana onde estavam passando a noite, com muito cuidado. Não queria acordar ninguém, e muito menos dar sinais de que alguma coisa a atormentava.

Quando a 'porta' arranjada com alguns pedaços de pano, se fechou, uma sombra passou a se movimentar no escuro, tentando notar se a garota se afastava por demais dali, coisa que ela não fez.

Já do lado de fora da cabana, Kagome sentou-se no mato, apenas para contemplar a visão que tinha a sua frente.

- São apenas alguns dias... eu vou agüentar ficar longe dele... – disse, acreditando no simples fato de que estava sozinha e provavelmente ninguém a escutaria.

Mas aquilo não era verdade. Do lado de dentro, a sombra prestava atenção em todos os mínimos movimentos que ela realizava, escutando o que era dito.

Viu o momento em que a garota caminhou até uma roseira próxima à cabana, retirando uma singela rosa vermelha de seus galhos.

Com a ponta dos dedos, passou a acariciar delicadamente as pétalas da flor em suas mãos, e em seguida seu caule. Fazia movimentos suaves, como se aquilo fosse algo extremamente frágil.

E de fato era, mas talvez não mais do que seu próprio coração, que se machucava cada vez que se encontravam com Kikyou. Entendia perfeitamente as razões da sacerdotisa. Acreditava até que, se estivesse na mesma situação que ela, faria exatamente as mesmas coisas. Mas não podia deixar que esta ganhasse o coração do hanyou. Fazia tudo na esperança de não sair da batalha. Queria sentir que ainda estava no jogo, que ainda tinha chances de competir, mesmo que contra um amor que já durava há cinqüenta anos, ultrapassando as barreiras da vida e da morte.

Sentiu picada forte em seu dedo, notando que, por onde acariciava, ficava um rastro vermelho. Afastou a digital, notando que havia um corte um tanto profundo, graças ais espinhos do caule. Do corte surgia um pequeno filete de sangue, que aumentava conforme observava. Talvez, os pensamentos que envolviam Kikyou estavam se tornando reais demais para ela...

Mas, e se a outra estivesse tentando atacá-los apenas pelo simples fato de que Inuyasha se demonstrava preocupado demais com a sua integridade física? Poderia ele estar se importando com o seu bem estar, a ponto de sentir algo por ela?

- Eu sou uma tola mesmo... fico imaginando coisas que nunca poderiam acontecer...

Levantou-se mais uma vez, a fim de espantar aquela melancolia que estava lhe invadindo. Jogou a rosa longe, para a surpresa da sombra que a observava.

- É melhor eu entrar e tentar dormir... amanhã tenho que voltar...

Ao ouvir isso, a sombra tratou de se mover de onde estava e voltar à sua posição inicial, quando a jovem havia saído dali. Kagome pensou ter escutado alguma coisa se movimentando, mas resolveu ignorar. Àquela hora da noite, só poderia ser coisas da sua imaginação.

Poucos segundos se passaram, até o momento em que a garota adentrou a cabana, ajeitando-se onde deveria estar deitada há muito tempo. Pressionou o dedo por alguns instantes, na tentativa de estancar o sangue. Por fim, virou-se para o outro lado, esperando adormecer logo.

Ela não percebeu, mas da cama ao lado, o hanyou a observava com os olhos bem atentos...

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Quando amanheceu o dia, Kagome não hesitou em pegar logo suas coisas, o que seria necessário para sua partida e foi embora. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até terminar de se despedir de todos e pular no poço que a levaria de volta para casa.

Finalmente havia chego em sua era, mas não teve muito tempo para fazer absolutamente nada. Apenas trocou de roupa, comeu alguma coisa, fez um pequeno curativo no dedo e, com o material já em mãos, correu para a escola. Estava em cima da hora, justo em um dia que faria uma prova dificílima de matemática.

Ainda teria algumas aulas antes da prova, mas temia não serem suficientes para estudar tudo o que era necessário. Nunca que os professores das outras matérias iriam deixar de ministrar suas aulas para que os alunos pudessem se dedicar à outra disciplina. Só em sonhos mesmo!

- Droga... eu só espero que consiga ir bem, coisa que duvido muito! Não tive tempo algum para estudar... – disse, acreditando estar sozinha novamente.

- Falando sozinha, Kagome? – a jovem se assustou ao ouvir a voz atrás de si. Quando se virou, não foi pequena a surpresa ao encontrar Houjo, o garoto que sempre a cortejava. Esperava que não, mas tinha certeza de que ele havia compreendido seu monólogo.

- Ahn... olá Houjo...

- Não conseguiu estudar? – perguntou o garoto, e Kagome teve vontade de se estapear por isso. – Mas também... do jeito que seu avô disse que você estava! Me admira que já esteja em condições para freqüentar as aulas!

Kagome estava boquiaberta com aquilo. Queria apenas imaginar qual seria a desculpa, mais do que esfarrapada, inventada por seu avô para justificar-lhe a ausência na escola. Mas não foi preciso dizer nenhuma palavra, pois o garoto prosseguiu a contar.

- Alergia não é uma coisa que se brinca! Isso poderia ter lhe causado conseqüências piores!!! – por um minuto, o garoto parou para pensar, deixando Kagome preocupada com o que poderia vir a seguir. – Alergia à picada de cobra... é algo que eu nunca tinha visto na vida! Pelo visto, foi no dedo, não é? – concluiu Houjo, constatando que havia um curativo em um dos dedos da garota.

_"PICADA DE COBRA??? Não poderia ter inventado algo mais possível de acontecer, vovô???"_, pensou ela. Mas, agora que a desculpa havia sido dada, ela teria que sustentar até o fim. Caso contrário, cairia em uma contradição sem proporções, dando espaço à perguntas sobre o que realmente ficara fazendo nesses dias fora.

- Ah, pois é né... nem eu imaginava que isso pudesse acontecer! Fazer o quê? Mas agora estou melhor, pronta para encarar as provas!!!

- Sim, e isso é ótimo! Fico feliz que já esteja bem!

Ela não sabia se era sorte ou azar, mas Houjo parecia sempre acreditar nas desculpas que lhe eram dadas. Inocente? Talvez... mas, naquele momento, ela não precisava, e muito menos queria, alguém que ficasse questionando tudo o que escutava. Kagome fez uma pequena nota mental, de tentar fazer com que seu avô contasse histórias mais cabíveis. Apesar de essa ser uma tarefa um tanto difícil...

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, isso é para você! – disse o garoto, retirando-a de tais pensamentos e lhe entregando um pequeno sachet.

- Para mim? – perguntou, se lembrando que Houjo sempre lhe dava algum presentinho.

- Isso mesmo! – afirmou Houjo, tratando de retirar o pequeno saquinho das mãos de Kagome. – Estive no festival da semana passada e lembrei de você quando passei por uma das barracas!

Kagome ficou surpresa com aquilo. Ele sempre lhe entregara presentes, mas nunca como aquele. Abriu e o que viu lhe deixou sem palavras. Era um colar, seguido de um pequeno pingente em forma de cachorro. Não demorou muito, e o mesmo já estava adornando seu pescoço.

- Ficou lindo em você!

- Obrigada! – disse, enquanto acariciava o presente.

E enquanto andavam, Kagome estava a pensar. Em sua mente, passaram-se lembranças de momentos em que estivera com Inuyasha. Por que era tão difícil que o hanyou agisse assim também? Não queria presentes, pois sabia que ele não tinha absolutamente nada a lhe oferecer de material. Mas se sentiria honrada com apenas uma demonstração de carinho, por menor que ela fosse.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Ao sair da escola, deu um jeito de voltar sozinha, sem a companhia de suas amigas ou de Houjo, que insistia em ajudá-la. Segundo eles, uma pessoa com tantos problemas de saúde, como Kagome, merecia cuidados especiais! Ah... se eles soubessem onde realmente estava quando faltava às aulas...

Quando chegou em casa, tratou logo de ir para seu quarto guardar o material. O cômodo estava escuro e, como seria rápido, não havia nenhuma necessidade para acender a luz. Bastava a claridade que provinha do corredor do lado de fora.

Estava para sair do recinto, quando sentiu uma fisgada no braço. Seu corpo foi puxado para trás, indo de encontro a um outro.

- AHHHH!!! – certamente continuaria gritando, se não fosse a mão tapando sua boca.

- Ficou louca?

A voz era um tanto conhecida. Já havia escutado diversas vezes e não havia como não reconhecer. Sentiu um arrepio correndo pela espinha, conforme erguia o olhar para dar de encontro com aquele corpo que lhe lembrava o de alguém.

- I-Inuyasha???

- Não... o imbecil do Sesshoumaru... – ironizou o hanyou, murmurando para que ninguém mais na casa escutasse... – É lógico que sou eu!!!

- M-mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, ainda incrédula com a presença do meio youkai em sua casa.

Ela não recebeu resposta alguma. Permaneceram os dois, parados ali, em meio a um silêncio irritante. Até que ouviram uma terceira voz.

- Kagome, está tudo bem? – era Souta, que havia escutado o grito da garota e viera ver o que tinha acontecido.

O desespero bateu nos dois, nenhum deles sabia o que fazer. O ideal seria que Inuyasha se escondesse em algum canto do quarto, enquanto Kagome inventasse alguma desculpa para que o garoto não desconfiasse de nada.

Mas, ainda não se sabe direito o que aconteceu que, os dois se perderam me meio aos próprios movimentos no escuro, não conseguindo fazer nem uma coisa, nem outra.

Souta entrou no quarto, com muita cautela, visto que tinha escutado o grito da irmã. Graças à claridade do corredor, o pequeno pôde ver o casal parado, de pé, próximo à cama de Kagome.

- Ah, é o Inuyasha! – disse ele, com um sorriso no rosto ao reconhecer o 'menino-cachorro', como ele mesmo havia apelidado, que tanto a irmã falava.

Tentando contornar a situação, a jovem apenas respondeu. – Sim, é o Inuyasha. Mas ele já está indo embora! Assim como você! – e, com não muito cuidado, ela foi aos poucos empurrando o irmão mais novo para fora do quarto.

Antes de fechar a porta por completo, acendeu a luz, facilitando sua conversa com o hanyou. Quando se viram a sós, Inuyasha se permitiu sentar na cama que estava atrás de si, sempre sob os olhos de Kagome, que continuava esperando uma resposta para sua pergunta anterior. Seus olhos vasculharam cada parte do corpo da garota, a fim de buscar algum traço que indicasse que não estava bem. Por fim, encontrou o curativo nos dedos. Sabia que aquilo não era, e nem nunca seria, motivo para que Kagome tivesse problemas para realizar alguma tarefa, mas necessitava rapidamente de uma resposta convincente.

- Achei que precisasse de ajuda... – foi a única resposta dele. E por um momento, Kagome não pensou em nada. Apenas na frase que escutou.

Permaneceu por alguns segundos, apenas pensando, até que finalmente falou. – Mas não preciso. Eu vim apenas para fazer as provas de fim de ano! A menos que você saiba toda a matéria que perdi, o que tenho certeza de que não, você poderia me ajudar, fazendo as provas no meu lugar! – disse, com um leve ar de zombeteira.

Não era aquela resposta que Inuyasha esperava. Sabia que Kagome poderia ser um tanto grossa às vezes, mas, quando estivessem sozinhos, esperava que esta fosse mais compreensiva com o que dizia. Levantou-se da cama, indo em direção à porta de seu quarto, mostrando que estava pronto para ir embora.

- Já que não precisa de mim, então não tenho o que fazer aqui!

- Isso mesmo!

Acompanhou o meio-youkai até a porta, certificando que este caminhava em direção ao poço. Mas, assim que o viu se aproximar da passagem, fechou a porta, entrando em casa. Não queria admitir, mas aquela cena estava lhe partindo o coração.

Por tanto tempo desejara que o hanyou lhe desse um pouco de atenção e, quando este parecia mudar seu comportamento e comportar-se como ela queria, o dispensava daquela maneira. Realmente, não estranhara se ele desse sinais de que preferia a sacerdotisa.

Sentiu uma lágrima descendo por seu rosto, mas tinha de ser forte e resistir. Por nada poderia abrir a porta, mostrando que ele tinha o controle da situação.

A vontade de se desculpar acabou se mostrando tão grande que não conseguiu segurar. Abriu a porta, saindo de casa, torcendo para que Inuyasha ainda estivesse ali. Sentiu um aperto dentro de si ao olhar e perceber que estava sozinha. O rapaz havia mesmo ido embora para a outra era.

Entrou em casa, correndo em direção ao seu quarto, apagando as luzes, mas esquecendo de trancar a porta. Não queria mais nenhuma surpresa como aquela que havia acabado de presenciar, mas, estava tão cansada que, acabou esquecendo de passar a chave.

Uma lágrima insistiu em descer por seus olhos novamente. Já era a segunda vez naquele dia, o que estaria acontecendo? Sabia de seus sentimentos pelo hanyou, mas nunca havia derramado uma lágrima sequer. Talvez porque nunca havia acontecido nada de muito errado. Acabou adormecendo ali, na esperança de que a família a deixasse dormir.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Horas se passaram até que, ao abrir os olhos, já era noite. Estranhava o fato de ninguém ter perturbado o seu sono. Ou isso, ou haviam tentando e não conseguido nada. Levantou-se da cama, colocando seus pés no chão e tentando se equilibrar até que finalmente acendesse a luz.

Utilizando o tato para se encontrar no escuro, foi caminhando até que, quando sua mão encontrou a superfície lisa da cômoda, sentiu algo de estranho. Alguma coisa havia sido deixada ali em cima, e não era algo que conseguiu identificar no escuro.

Sentiu como uma haste, fina e consistente, com algumas extensões bastante flexíveis. Na ponta superior, algo que não conseguiu identificar. Era macio e exalava um cheiro gostoso...

Quando finalmente encontrou o interruptor que acenderia a luz, apertou o botão, a fim de descobrir do que se tratava tal objeto em cima de sua cômoda. Tamanha foi sua surpresa ao encontrar ali em cima, a mesma rosa que havia colhido no dia anterior, quando ainda estava na outra era.

Havia uma única diferença. Ela não possuía mais espinho algum. Sua mão percorria o caule livremente, encontrando como obstáculos, apenas as folhas que brotavam da haste. O sangue havia sido lavado, deixando apenas a beleza que continha a pequena flor.

Acariciou a rosa, tal qual havia feito na noite anterior. Lembrou-se dos momentos de reflexão fora daquela cabana. Teria alguém escutado seus lamentos?

Um pensamento passou por sua cabeça. E se, aquele som de algo se movimentando, havia sido algum de seus companheiros?

Analisou a planta a sua frente, sendo capaz de chegar a uma única conclusão.

- Inuyasha... – ela sabia. Aquilo com certeza era obra dele.

Passou a flor pelo seu rosto, deixando com que a maciez e a suavidade viessem de encontro com sua pele.

Kagome não tinha mais o que temer. Alguém realmente se importava com ela...

... Owari ...

**N/A: **_Olá para todos o/_

_Eu e as idéias que surgem no meio do nada... o.o'' Mas essa daqui é especial, eu tentei fazer com todo carinho para a minha imoto-chan n.n Não saiu muito boa, eu não conheço Inuyasha tanto quanto ela XD Mas espero que esteja do agrado /o/_

_Hakizita, você sabe que eu te adoro, né mesmo? n.n Desculpa se não consegui postar no dia exato, mas eu tava com tantas fics em aberto (fics de natal, fics de amigo secreto, a continuação das outras duas, essa... ç.ç) que acabei me atrapalhando e não escrevendo nenhuma o.o' Mas aqui está, é toda sua n.n Parabéns e obrigada por tudo /o/_

_Espero que tenham gostado, e muito obrigada por terem lido n.n_

_Kissus _


End file.
